Forgotten
by LightFair
Summary: "You have to look after yourself now. Do you hear me?" -LeBreau   This is my first story, hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my story

* * *

><p>Forgotten<p>

I don't believe the survivors in New Bodhum… They believe that Claire is dead. My sister is way too strong to die. I wish she'd have told me that she left. Now, my ambition is to find Lightning and bring her home. I will do anything. How can I find her?

I look through my mirror and smile. I wear a slightly revealing white, pink, and gold dress. My dress consists of a white top starting at my chest, pink sections adorned with strange symbols on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, criss-crossing pink straps on both sides of my torso that go over my shoulders into a cross-back shape, a storage pack is on my right hip, pink and black thigh highs and light purple ankle boots. I still retain my earrings and engagement necklace along with a pink choker around my neck, gray gloves similar to Lightning's and two armbands, however the band on my right arm is now gold while a different designed gold armband now rest on my left bicep.

I walk through the streets of New Bodhum in Gran Pulse. Everything has changed now. Citizens of Cocoon are now back on their feet and no one's afraid anymore. Snow still works with NORA. We aren't married because I'm not getting married without my sister. My only bloodline.

Hope Esthiem has returned to Palumpolum to help his father. He returned a week later. And now, he's staying with Snow.

I know I should live my betrothed, but I live in my sister's house. It's just as extravagant as her old house. Besides, her house calms me. It's like I can feel her spirit in there…

I shake my head and continue walking. I would've turned around if I didn't see people running away. I jog to the gates of Cocoon and stare in shock. I'm surrounded by monsters I've never seen before. I'm unarmed and I can't fight. I back away and fall over a dead PSICOM soldier.

"Serah, this way!" Gadot waves me over. I'm terrified to move because one of the monsters is face to face with me. I use my arm as a shield to protect me.

"Lightning… Help me!" I cry.

"Argh!" Someone shoots at the creature killing it. LeBreau… she grabs my arm and spins me around to look at her. "Get a hold of yourself! Lightning is dead! You have to look after yourself now. Do you hear me?" I nod quickly. "Go home and leave this to NORA."

LeBreau runs off with Yuj and Maqui. Before I know it, I'm surrounded by monsters again.

"You want her! Then you'll have to go through me!" I stare at a boy with unruly brown hair jumping from a building. Who is this man?

"I…I saw you in my dream!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. Save it for later. You can fight, cant you?" He hands me pink and purple mechanical bow. I take it and together we fight. Of course, I'm not that great of a fighter. After all of those monsters are gone, I finally ask my question.

"Who are you?" I wonder.

The man turns around with a smirk plastered on his face. He answers", Noel. Noel Kreiss."

Noel Kreiss… I know my situation with Snow and all, but I'm attracted to this man… Is this love at first sight?

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! Review and criticize so i can make it better!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry but school's been keeping me busy! But I will update more often now! once again the story belongs to me but final fantasy xiii-2 belongs to square enix

* * *

><p>I continue to stare at my hero. The man that just saved me from my death. He's so… charming. I wonder why he saved me… I have nothing to live for anymore. Snow and Lightning have been gone for five years. Those two were my world. Now, I'm the last Farron alive. It's all up to me.<p>

"Noel… I want to thank you. You saved me…but I don't know why you did." I look away from the stranger.

"I guess I just felt like it. Besides, I don't leave beautiful girls helpless." He winks. Noel continues to walk and I chase after him still carrying the weapon he gave me. Where is he going? "That's Mog. It's your new lucky charm. Lightning gave it to me." He stopes in front of the meteor that fell from the sky tonight.

As soon as those words are said, the weapon transforms into a moogle. It falls straight into my arms.

"Kupo! Kupo! Kupo!" The moogle repeats.

"You know my sister?" I blurt.

"Yep. She saved me. I remember falling out of the sky and her telling me to find you. So, here I am." Noel smiles and continues to talk. "I know where your sister is. I know she wants to see you, let me take-"

"Hey! Get away from her!" Gadot yells and grabs Noel by his tribal shirt.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Yuj implies.

"Yeah, Lightning's gone." Maqui adds.

Gadot raises his fist at Noel ready to strike. I get in front of Noel knowing Gadot would stop.

"Serah, move!" Gadot yells.

"Noel, do you know where my sister is?" I question. Noel grabs my hand and nods. He places our hands on the meteor.

"It's a time gate. Lightning is on the other side. She's waiting." Noel explains.

"Let's go." I say.

I give Noel a small smile. It's so clear now. He's my partner for life. We'll die together. Fight for each other. He'll protect my heart and I'll guard him from predators behind us. We started this together and now we'll finish it together.

"Serah, be careful. And don't forget about your engagement to Snow either." Lebreau smiles.

I nod. Snow… I'm coming. I'll save you this time! I promise. And Sis… I'm coming. It'll be over soon and we can be together again.

"I'm ready." Our bodies dissipate inside the space time continuum.

* * *

><p>i hoped you liked it! next xhapter will give more NerahSoel! lol review please


End file.
